Bf and Bffs
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: Sorry for bad title. The Stolls try to prank Nico, but end up causing to relive his past trauma. Lucky for Nico he has a loving boyfriend and many friends t exact revenge.
1. The Accident

**BF and BFFs**

 **A/N: Apologize for the crappy title. Okay, so I was inspired to write this because of several head cannons on pinterest with ideas that the Stolls pranked Nico by giving him a potion causing him to relive stuff like Bianca's death, Tartarus, and the jar. Now I get were there coming from, but I don't see the Stoll's being so cruel as to perpously put Nico through this, so I thought "What if they do it by accident?", and thus this story was born.**

Will sat on Nico's cabin floor, holding his boyfriend as he cried, whimpered, and occasionally screamed. He was shaking and clutching onto Will's tee-shirt. He sighed sadly as he pulled Nico closer. _Those stupid Stolls,_ he thought. Travis and Connor had been trying to prank Nico. They had meant to give him a potion that would have morphed him into a cat or rabbit. Instead they had given him a potion that causes the drinker to 'relive' there past trauma through hallucinations. They had done this by stealing a wrongly labeled potion from the Hecate cabin. Then slipping it into Nico's drink at dinner. Lou Ellen had seen the missing bottle and confronted the brothers about it, when they gave her the bottle back she realized the labeling mistake. She just realized it a little too late, Nico had already drunk it. About an hour later Nico was a quivering, crying mess in Will's arms. Lucky for them Lou Ellen had explained the effects of the potion to them before it toke effect. As Will understood it, the potion caused whoever had drunk it to relive their worst trauma. It was meant to decommission an enemy leader in times of war, but now it was causing Nico to relive all the awful things he had been going through his whole life. He was shaking and crying into Will's shoulder, mumbling incoherently. Will was rubbing small circles into Nico's back. He almost cried at the thought of what this going to do to Nico's already broken mental state. Living through this once had giving Nico serious PTSD. He was alright most of the time, but he had nightmares and some days were he just completely shut down. On those days he just wasn't himself. He wouldn't leave his bed, much less his cabin; he'd cry or just lay there starring at the wall. Will did his best to comfort him through those days, but it's easy when Nico's completely dazed and unresponsive. Now he was going to have gone through it twice. He'd loss twice as much sleep as before and shut down twice as much. He'd be even more scared. It hurt Will, so much, to see Nico in so much pain. He loved Nico and wanted to protect him more than anything. Well at least one thing wouldn't change. No matter how hard things got Will would NEVER leave Nico's side, he'd help him through this one way or another. Will was ripped from his thoughts as Nico screamed and clutched the back of his shirt. Once the screaming stopped he sobbed heavily into Will's shoulder. Will hugged him tightly.

"Shh, it' okay, I'm here." He whispered. Nico was tense and shaking in Will's arms. Will leaned downed and kissed his forehead gently. All the lights were on in the cabin and the curtain nearest them was open in an attempt to keep Nico from fading. This had been happening for the past two hours and Nico wasn't showing any sign of the potion wearing off. Lou Ellen had promised that her and her sibling would try to find a way to reverse or at least stop the effects of the potion. Percy, Jason, and the others had promised to make sure the Stolls didn't get away will this. So that left Will to comfort his boyfriend through this. Not that he minded, he just wished this would end for Nico's sake. After about another half-hour of crying, screaming, and mumbling, the door to the Hades cabin opened. Lou Ellen stepped inside, her arms full of various potions and a blanket. She looked around for a minute before locating Will and Nico in the corner. She walked over and placed the bottles on the floor beside her as she sat down.

"Hey, Will. How's he doing?" She asked as she began picking up various bottles.

"Not too well, do you have the cure?" He responded as Nico whimpered again.

"Yep, here." She poured a strange purple looking liquid into a plastic medicine cup. She handed it to Will so he could give it to Nico.

"Hey, Nico, can you drink this for me?" He asked holding the small cup to Nico's lip. Nico opened his mouth and let Will tip the potion in, obviously too weak to argue.

"And here, this is a sleeping draught for dreamless sleep; we figured it would be better if he sleep for a while. You can keep the bottle; you're probably going to need it. Just wait an hour for the potion to take effect, then give him the draught and he'll rest for a few hours." She explained with a sad smile.

"Thanks Lou" Will sighed sadly, as he shifted Nico a little in his arms.

"Oh yay, I also brought these." She said indicating the three remaining bottles, "I figured they'd help Nico recover. This one (she picked up a round red bottle) helps with flashbacks, though you might have to force it into his mouth when his having one. And this one (A medium green one) helps prevent nightmares, but it won't help him go to sleep like the blue one will, and lastly this one (an orange triangular bottle) helps relieve stress. I figured it might help. Oh and this is a security blanket, it's magic though, it helps with PTSD." She finished while picking up the blanket. Will helped her wrap it around Nico, and then she picked up the blue, red, green, and orange bottles and placed them on the nightstand. She sat down beside Will and gently rubbed Nico's back.

"I sorry this happened, I feel like it's my fault." She said quietly.

"Why on earth would any of this be your fault?" Will asked.

"I'm the cabin counselor, I should have gone through and made sure those bottles were labeled correctly, then Nico would just be a cute cat for a few hours. I'm sorry, Will" She finished with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for, this isn't your fault, and it's just a crazy accident." Will reassured her.

"I guess" She whispered weakly, Will could tell he hadn't gotten through. He pulled his attention away from her and back to Nico, noticing for the first time that the crying had stopped. He stroked Nico's hair gently.

"It'd probably be safe to give his the sleeping draught now." Lou Ellen spoke up after watching for a few minutes. She got up and went to the nightstand she measured the potion out then put it back. She came over to Will and handed him the cup of blue liquid. He gently held it to Nico's lips coaxing him to drink it. Finally he did, but made a sound of displeasure. His eyes remanded closed the whole time. Eventually Nico's eyes fluttered open half way. His eyes were glassy looking and teary, he looked up at Will wearily.

"Hey sunshine." Will smiled "You tired?" Nico nodded weakly.

"It's okay if you want to go to sleep" Will reassured. Nico opened his mouth a little, as if to argue, but his eye lids fluttered closed with exhaustion, he head coming to rest on Will's shoulder. Lou Ellen giggled gently. She stood nuzzling Nico's hair.

"Well, you should probably get him in bed. I'm gonna go whack the Stolls upside the head for all this." She said as she made to leave.

"Hey Lou," Will called "make sure they don't kill those two"

"They might have already." Lou Ellen grinned and waved as she left.

Will sighed and picked up his sleeping boyfriend. He carried him over to the bed and placed him down gently. He laid the PTSD blanket over him and tucked him in. He leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. He turned to the nightstand and began expecting the bottles. Picking them up and reading the long instruction written on each bottle. When he finally finished he looked out the window to discover it was already dark. He looked at the clock to discover it was 10 o'clock. He sighed, not realizing how long this whole ordeal had lasted. He went in to the bathroom and changed into his pajama pants. Once he was done he went back to where Nico was sleeping. He turned out all the lights and closed the curtain. Then he crawled into bed beside Nico, pulling the small, drugged boy into his embrace. He fell asleep with the hope that tomorrow would be better.

 **A/N: Review if you want me to continue.**

 **~Goth**


	2. The After Effect

**A/N: Guess whose back! Back again! Man, I love Backstreet. Well school has finally started again and I'm now an eighth grader! Whoop! I finally went through and organized my stories and I'm working on the one with the most positive reviews then going to the second and so on. Congrats on being the first with seven reviews. This chapter is mainly going to be after math of both Nico's ordeal and what happened to the Stoll. Enjoy.**

That night was relatively peaceful. That is until Nico woke up screaming at five in the morning. Will had been gently cradling the sleeping boy in his arms as he himself enjoyed a few hours of sleep. But, at precisely five seventeen he was awoken by said peaceful boy screaming and jerking into a sitting position.

"Nico?" Will asked sitting up as well. The said boy was holding his head in his hands and shaking. Though he couldn't see Nico's face Will could tell he was crying. Will wrapped the younger boy in his arms and held him to his chest. Nico wrapped his arms around Will's tanned torso and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, its okay, you're not there anymore. You're safe. I'm here" Will assured as he rubbed up and down the weeping boys back. When the sobbing finally stopped Will just sat there holding Nico in his embrace. At about six thirty Will finally spoke.

"Hey, Nico? You really should eat breakfast. Do you want me to go get you some or do you think you can go to the pavilion?"

"Can you?" Nico's voice was soft and timid and though the sound of it broke Will's heart he had to let out a sigh of relief at hearing his boyfriend's voice again.

"Okay, I'm going to leave but I'll be right back, will you be okay?" Nico nodded and hesitantly moved from Will's lap. Before he left Will wrapped the security blanket around Nico's shoulder.

About ten minutes later Will returned with a plate of pancakes and a plate of bacon and eggs. He was expecting to find Nico still huddled on the bed, but when he entered the Hades cabin he was surprised to find it empty. Panic gripped his heart as he set both plates on the dresser top.

"Nico?!" He called looking about the room, he then checked the bathroom and supply closet, but there was no sign of Nico. He was breathing so heavy and panicking so much when he raced towards the door he almost missed the sound of sniffling. Almost. Turning back around; he searched for the origin of the sound. He finally traced the sound back to the bed he had left Nico, but it was still empty. Standing at the end of the bed perplexed he nearly jumped out of his skin when a small hand gripped his ankle to get his attention. Looking down Will was both surprised and relief to see Nico's pale hand holding his ankle. He sank to the floor and lay down so that his head was at the foot and the rest of his body was towards the opposite bed. When he was on the ground he had a good view under the bed. There he found Nico wrapped in the blanket and hugging a pillow.

"Nico?"

"S-sorry, I thought I say something and panicked a bit." Nico confessed, he voice was stronger than before, but he sounded scared.

"That's just from the potion. I searched this entire cabin and I can guarantee you there is nothing in here that can hurt you. Will you please come out now?" Will assured and asked gently he watched as Nico nodded before scooting out from under the bed from the left side. They both stood at the same time Nico still covered ad hugging the pillow. But the pillow was soon introduced to the floor and replaced with Will. The taller boy simply wrapped his arms around Nico and held him close for a few minutes.

"Hey, I brought you pancakes, your favorite." Will said gently into Nico's ear. He kissed the smaller males lips before letting him go and picking up their plates. They sat on Nico's bed and ate. Will finished off the last of his eggs and looked over to see Nico only halfway through his first pancake of three. He sat he's plate on the bedside and reach over gently rubbing Nico's back.

"You okay?" He asked. Nico looked over to him still poking at his half eaten pancake.

"umm, yeah, just um not hungry," Nico assured him in a weak attempt of lying.

"Nico," Will's voice was stern and clearly showed he wasn't falling for Nico's act.

Nico let out a defeated sigh and rested his head on Will's shoulder.

"I don't know why, but I feel really anxious and scared," Nico answered truthfully with a sad tone. Will nodded before turning towards the bedside table and searching the bottles. Finally he located and picked up the orange triangular bottle and read the instructions as Nico watched him warily. He measured the potion in the cup provided before handing it to Nico. Nico stared at the strange orange concoction then at his boyfriend quizzically.

"It's a stress relieving potion Lou Ellen sent you, just drink it it'll help." Will stated gently but firmly leaving no room for argument. When Nico looked back to the orange liquid Will reach forward gently and helped him hold the drink to his lips and coaked him to drink and he did. When the drink was gone he leaned on Will's shoulder again and held his hand. Will toke the abandoned fork and used it to cut off a piece of the pancake and gently held it up to Nico's lips. Nico silently complied being hungry from last night's events. With Will's help he managed to eat two of the pancakes and they give Mrs. O' Leary the rest. Setting the plate on top of his Will then noticed how sticky his hands were.

"Hey, Nico, I'm going to wash my hands in the other room. You can come with me if you want." Will stated standing up and was relieved when Nico didn't make any move to follow, the potion must have taken effect. Quickly washing his hands Will chanced a glance at the clock outside the bathroom door only to discover it to be ten a.m. Shaking his head he made his way back towards the bed and almost panicked not noticing a certain death boy on the bed, but then he noticed a human sized bundle of blankets on top of the bed. Slowly he made his way towards the bed and lifted the blankets. Whatever he was expecting it defiantly wasn't expecting to see Nico curled up hugging a pillow and sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself as he watched his adorable boyfriend sleep for a moment more. _Well he didn't sleep much last night so I guess it'll be okay to sleep some more._ Will thought to himself as he got under the covers gently nudging Nico to make room. He pulled Nico to his chest and then pulled the covers back over them both. Falling into a light sleep with his boyfriend pressed lovingly to his chest.

Around three in the afternoon Will was awoken by the sounds of the camp outside the cabin door. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked over to the sleeping demigod beside him. He smiled fondly at the sight. Nico was sleeping peacefully on his side facing Will, his small face pressed gently into his side and his skinny, pale hand holding Will's shirt in a death grip. Will reach forward and gently moved a piece of black hair away from the sleeping boys face. Nico's face scrunched up for a moment before his eyes drifted open and he yawned gently.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" Will asked as Nico sat up and stretched gently. He looked over towards Will and blinked once before lying his head on Will's shoulder and taking his hand in his.

"Better, still tired, but better," Nico answered. Will squeezed his hand gently and kissed the top of his head.

"That's great, I was worried"

Nico looked up at Will with large brown eyes filled with love and tenderness, but he's eyes held a sort of broken light that caused Will to wonder if it would ever leave. He let go of Nico's hand and wrapped him in a tight embrace and never wanted to go. Nico wrapped his arms around Will's torso and buried his face in his neck.

 **A/N: And Chapter two is complete! I know it sucks, but I'm in eighth grade, thank you and please review.**

 **~Goth**


End file.
